


No Love Lost

by Mixxy



Category: Glee
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Blaine is apologetic, Bottom Blaine, Kurt is pissed, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Kurt Hummel, angsty sex, if that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the "Don't Speak" scene from "The Break Up", when Kurt and Blaine were still lying in bed together even after they broke up.</p><p>(Blaine welcomes the burning, the bites, the too-tight grip. He's hurt Kurt so badly, and if Kurt is angry and hurts him back, it's still better than the cold shoulder and the tears in his eyes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Love Lost

After the awkward walk home, the apartment was stifling. Rachel went to the kitchen for a while, where she leaned on the counter and started into space for exactly six minutes then walked back into her bedroom. Kurt and Finn made awkward eye contact, and it probably would have been better if they hadn’t been brothers, because now Kurt was going to have to choose between Rachel and Finn, wasn’t he? Blaine really hoped not.

Rachel finally reappeared at the bedroom door, holding it open silently. Finn walked in, and she shut it again. The implication hung heavy in the still air. Kurt shook his head and walked back in his room. No invitation.

Which Blaine totally got, he wasn’t expecting to still be free to sleep in Kurt’s bed after what he’d done. He still cringed in shame when he thought about it- the trust he’d betrayed, the look in Kurt’s eyes. God, he hated himself right now. He reached up and ran a hand through his hair, trying to fight off emotions because yeah, he was _destroyed_ right now, but he couldn’t let Kurt see him cry.

“Hey.” Blaine looked up at the sound of Kurt’s voice, low and rough from emotion. Usually that tone made him lightheaded and his blood go somewhere _else_ , but now it just hurt. “That couch is awful.” He tilted his head in the direction of his bedroom and Blaine obligingly followed. 

Blaine perched on the edge of the bed and Kurt sat on a box directly across from him. He couldn’t find the courage to look into Kurt’s eyes for more than a second before glancing away. Finally Kurt got up, picked up a pair of pajamas, and went into the bathroom.

Blaine sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He and Kurt had felt comfortable changing in front of each other for such a long time that this just felt _wrong_.

Then there was a significant chunk of time where he and Kurt laid side-by-side and Blaine wanted more than anything to just pull him into his arms the way he used to.

They turned off the lights and rolled over onto their sides, and Blaine once again felt tears prickle in the corners of his eyes. Jesus, why couldn’t Kurt just be mad at him, yell at him, curse him out the way he’d seen him do before to other people? Blaine deserved it, he knew that. But this icy silence, this awkward cordiality was killing him.  It almost felt like he was getting off too easy. _Just please, be mad at me. I hurt you so badly. Don’t I need to be hurt?_ In a weird way, Blaine almost felt like the entire situation would be less painful if he got some blame out of his system- if Kurt would just be angry.

The digital clock told him that ten minutes passed, then twenty, then forty-five. Kurt wasn’t sleeping. He could tell. Enough nights spent sleeping next to him, falling asleep in his arms, feeling safe and loved.

Finally he turned over, facing Kurt’s back. He molded himself around Kurt’s form and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. The other boy tensed, but otherwise didn’t react.

Blaine continued to kiss along the line of Kurt’s shoulder, the sweet spot where his neck started, just under his hairline. Kurt finally spoke. “Blaine…”

He waited for Kurt to continue, but when he didn’t, he slipped an arm around Kurt’s waist and slid his fingertips up under the hem of his shirt. Kurt let out a soft breath and Blaine rubbed small circles just above his waistband.

Kurt finally twisted in his arms to face him. He placed one hand on his hip, the other on the side of Blaine’s face. He sighed and nuzzled into the contact. After a second where all activity stopped, Kurt moved so that he was angled above Blaine, and kissed him, hard and demanding. There was no love here.

“We’re not together anymore,” Kurt breathed against his mouth, “I meant that. We’re done.”

Blaine nodded, fingers curling in the fabric of Kurt’s shirt. “Yeah. I…I know.”

He silently hovered over Blaine a moment longer, glastz eyes boring into his. A question. _Are you still up for this?_

Blaine’s eyes closed, and he gave a long exhale. “Please,” he said softly. Desperately.

That was all the consent Kurt needed. He kissed Blaine again, so hard Blaine thought he might have bruising there somewhere. His tongue swept in Blaine’s mouth and Blaine eagerly let Kurt have control, moaning at the way Kurt flicked this tip of his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Fuck, he knew every last way to turn Blaine on and he was using them.

He pushed Blaine down from where he had been arching to meet his mouth and straddled his hips, pulling his shirt open in one move. Blaine was fairly sure he saw a button or two go flying from his shirt, and the _control_ , the _raw power_ that Kurt exuded made his mouth go dry. “Kurt, I-“

“No talk, unless it’s to beg or scream my name,” Kurt said flatly, pulling own shirt off over his head.

 _Oh, fuck yes_. Blaine actually whimpered ( _never heard myself make that noise before_ ) and tilted his head back, ready to take whatever Kurt would give him.

The other boy ran one hand down Blaine’s chest, tilting his head at the noises he could get. He ran a thumb over one of Blaine’s nipples, and Blaine threw his head back on the pillow at the sensation. The thought of _this is probably the last time ever_ entered his mind, but he shoved it down as far as it would go and clutched Kurt’s arms tightly. Kurt bent down and took the nipple in his mouth and Blaine groaned. This had always been one of his favorite things.

“Ah!” A flash of teeth and a quick shot of pain had him gasping out. “K-Kurt…”

Kurt slid his mouth up Blaine’s torso, leaving bite marks as he went. Finding the sensitive spot in the dip of his collarbone, he sucked hard, biting harshly before continuing up. The pressure point behind Blaine’s ear had always driven him crazy, and now Kurt was tugging at the skin with his teeth, licking, then going back to nipping the reddened area.

Blaine arched and keened as the feeling went far beyond pleasure, into a sweet blend of pain and ecstasy. _Oh_ , the fact that Kurt was finally getting angry and _taking_ \- Blaine was all too happy to give.

He reached up a hand to run it through soft brown hair, but it was batted back down. Kurt apparently had the same idea, tangling his hand in Blaine’s curls and yanking back, hard. Blaine thought he might have heard his neck pop at the jerking motion, but he wasn’t going to complain, even if the pain made him gasp.

He hadn’t felt Kurt’s grip lock around his wrists until now, but suddenly he felt the bones grinding together and realized they were pinned above his head. One hand holding his wrists, the other still pulling his head back, Kurt kissed him again, biting down on his lower lip so hard he tasted blood. Blaine moaned and automatically tugged against the hold, but Kurt held him down firmly.

Kurt had always said things during lovemaking, sometimes through words, sometimes through gestures. _You’re so beautiful. I love you more than music. I cherish you._

And now he was saying entirely different things. _You betrayed me. I thought I could trust you. I wish you could hurt the way you hurt me._

Blaine was clinging, lying back, vulnerable. _I can never say sorry enough. I hate that I could ever hurt you. Go ahead, take what you need._

Without warning, Kurt flipped them over so that he was underneath Blaine. For a second, Blaine hovered, totally confused. He had thought Kurt wanted control, wanted to hold him down.

Kurt shoved at his shoulders. “Go on. You know what to do.”

Oh, right. Blaine shimmied down until he was level with the hem of Kurt’s pajama pants. He put his hands on Kurt’s hips, feeling the warm skin underneath his palms, and abruptly felt like crying. _This will be the last time you feel his skin against yours_.

Another push at his shoulders. “Get on with it.”

Blaine took a deep breath, steadied himself, and slid down Kurt’s pants in one smooth movement. They fell on the floor beside the bed, and it felt like a loud drop in the silence, only accompanied by their breathing.

He leaned in, licking a stripe up Kurt’s already half-hard length. He couldn’t help but kiss the inside of his thighs, his hipbones, all around him. _I’ve always thought you’re beautiful all over, especially here._

A tugging in his hair directed him back to business. Obediently, he took the head into his mouth, humming in satisfaction at the familiar taste. The hand tightened in his curls, tight enough to be noticed but not enough to hurt. Blaine knew he was good at this; he enjoyed doing it, enjoyed watching Kurt fall apart above him, enjoyed the weight on his tongue. But now Kurt wasn’t really falling apart, per se- he was watching with narrowed eyes as Blaine took him deeper.

Blaine swallowed around him, then pulled back and tongued the head. Kurt hissed- Blaine knew all _his_ favorite tricks too- and the hold on his hair tightened until Blaine winced. The other hand came down too, gripping, and Blaine felt himself being pulled down with a steady pressure until he had taken Kurt in almost up to the base.

The thrusting was new, and kind of unexpected. He braced one arm on Kurt’s hip, the other on the bed. He gagged a bit at first, unused to the rhythm and the depth, and had to urge himself to relax. As soon as he eased up enough and let his jaw fall open, it became easier. Kurt fucking his face was actually turning him on in a new way, and he kind of wished that they had discovered it earlier. But a dual pleasure came from how Kurt was coming unhinged, jerking Blaine down harder and harder as it went on.

Kurt pulled him up and off, and Blaine hadn’t realized how little breath he had been getting through the thrusting. He gasped for air, still hovering above Kurt, who reached and yanked his pants down, using his feet to get them the rest of the way off.  He wrapped a hand around Blaine’s length, roughly jerking him off, twisting his wrist just so and _oh_ , Blaine was mistaken to think he could ever make Kurt fall apart. Not when Kurt was disassembling him so thoroughly.

Within what felt like seconds, Blaine was rocking up into Kurt’s grip desperately, making desperate whining noises in the back of his throat. Kurt let go, and Blaine groaned at the loss. “Kurt, please, I-”

Kurt shushed him with a hard kiss, making his bitten lip throb in a way that made his dick do the same thing. Without warning, he was flipped once again, landing breathless and aching. Kurt leaned over and Blaine could hear the sound of the drawer opening in the dark. Coming back, Kurt shoved his legs apart and up roughly, and Blaine scrambled to find some purchase on the sheets. Knees bent, hips arched up, he allowed the wave of anticipation to wash over him.

Faintly, he heard a cap clicking, but that was all the notice he got before a lubed-up finger breached him. He made a strangled noise and flopped back against the pillows, closing his eyes when another finger joined the first.

Before long there were three, thrusting in and out, stretching him. Blaine rocked back into the burn, eyelids fluttering at the feeling of fullness. He managed to look at Kurt long enough to see his mouth quirk in a half-smile that promised naughty things, then the fingers arched in just the right way, and Blaine’s back arched as the world flashed white for a moment. Kurt’s long fingers were bringing him too much and not enough, massaging his prostate without mercy and continuing to stretch him on the way out. The pain was there, keeping him on the edge and making him want more, so much more.

Kurt leaned down, lips brushing Blaine’s ear. “Beg for it. Tell me how much you want it.”

Blaine whimpered, thighs burning from the constant ache of holding his hips up, trying to get more of those wonderful cruel fingers. “Ah- Kurt, please…I- I need this, need you- oh, _fuck_ \- please, give me more, give me _anything_. I- oh, Christ…I- Nngh!”

“What is it you want, Blaine? Tell me _exactly_.”

“Oh god. I want you, I want you to- to take- fuck!- whatever you want, to take _me_. Please, I want you t- _Oh holy Mary mother of god-_ to u-use me. Please, Kurt.”

Kurt’s eyes shone with a cold fire and Blaine trembled underneath him. “Turn around,” Kurt ordered, sitting back on his heels.

Blaine blinked up for a moment, a thought coming through the haze of lust. Kurt had always liked face-to-face lovemaking more. He said it was more intimate. The fact that he wanted Blaine to face away made him ache with something other than arousal. He turned over quickly, before his emotions could bring him down too much. Resting on his hands and knees, he waited for Kurt.

The sound of foil tearing- _They’d stopped using condoms months ago, after they’d been dating for awhile. Now Blaine was tainted, dirty._ His thoughts were cut off when Kurt unceremoniously entered him.

There was no time for Blaine to get adjusted, no gentle, slow, first few strokes.  Just hard snaps of Kurt’s hips that left Blaine gasping, eyes watering. It hurt but that was good, because he hurt on the outside and on the inside, but still not as badly as he’d hurt Kurt.

Kurt’s hands were too tight on his hips, and Blaine really hoped there would be bruises there tomorrow, to remind him that this last time had happened, that he hadn’t just dreamed it. He was practically being shoved off his knees with every thrust and he eventually had to put one hand on the headboard to keep himself from falling forward.

Moans and whines were wrung out of Blaine with every movement, mindless cries as the pain slowly began to blend into pleasure until he couldn’t tell where one ended and the other started. He only knew that his nerves were on fire, and he couldn’t think straight.

Once again, Kurt yanked his head back. “Shut up, I have a roommate,” he hissed, the motion of his hips never stopping. Blaine tried to quiet himself, but it didn’t really work, and he got the feeling Kurt didn’t actually care.

Kurt shifted his angle and once again stars burst in front of Blaine’s eyes. “Oh fuck, Kurt,” he panted. “I’m so- _ah!_ \- so close…f-fuck…”

The other boy reached around and began jerking Blaine in time with the cock hitting his prostate on every thrust. For a split second Blaine was hovering on the edge, caught between bucking backwards into Kurt’s sweet pleasure-pain of each push, or forwards into the experienced hand on his dick.

Then Kurt bit into his shoulder, hard, everything broke, and the entire world blurred out. Dimly, he heard someone screaming “ _Kurt!_ ” and didn’t realize it was him until his throat hurt. Kurt fucked him through his orgasm, and even after, when Blaine collapsed boneless and overstimulated under him. A few thrusts later, Kurt let go of his shoulder and growled Blaine’s name, shaking with his own climax.

Blaine managed to roll onto his back, but that was all he had energy for. Everything was sore, or burned from the effort of staying in one position, and he was bleeding from at least two other bite marks. That wasn’t even counting the mess his lip was in.

He was vaguely aware of Kurt taking off the condom and putting his pants back on. He walked out- to shower? To get tea?- it didn’t matter, because Kurt had just _left_ him after sex, like some booty call. The tears finally came then, but not for long because exhaustion overcame him and he fell asleep, desperately hoping that Kurt would at least come back to bed. He lost consciousness with _I love you_ and _I’m sorry_ lingering on his lips.

* * *

 

 

In the morning, on the plane ride back to Lima, at least three people ask him if he got in a fight. He’s covered in bruises and scabs from the bites. There are more, under his clothes, but he keeps those hidden. He can’t move anything without wincing and his voice is probably two octaves deeper. Finn, looking equally guilty but much less damaged, keeps shooting him sideways looks like he wants to ask but also knows he really doesn’t want to hear the answer. 

When nobody’s looking Blaine presses on the bruises and sighs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut, and it's angsty as fuck. Poor babies...


End file.
